When The Sun Goes Down
by wons
Summary: Will she be caught or will she win? Actually... is winning even important knowing what she'll get once caught? When the sun goes down, it is upp to two stubborn Azuchi lovers to decide their events later that night.


Running through the crowd she tried not to look back. The point was to keep running so he can lose her.

Running through the crowd she felt the need to look back. So, she did, as she slowed down, breathing heavily and wiping that sweat that had formed during this hunt.

Looking back, she saw no one, thus she started feeling calm. She stole a glance back yet again and saw no recognisable face.

She allowed her legs to slow down bit by bit, to finally letting herself walk normally as the rest of the crowd. Easing the panic, she inhaled and exhaled the crispy air dramatically until she was able to even her breathing. Now, at last she took notice of her surroundings. Tea shops, some book and shoe stalls. In the end the eyes wandered to the open road to a nearby lake. Naturally the beautiful sky held her gaze for a while. The violet colours blended in with the pink and yellow ones.

"The sun will go down soon" she murmured to herself.

She'd come far. Normally her journey this far would be accompanied with someone. Though that someone now might reach up to her if she doesn't hurry somewhere inside. Thus, her steps automatically took her to the tea shop and she ordered some tea. The tea will help calm her nerves and give her energy. But this thought didn't last long because from her behind she heard someone call her. Someone she'd not wish to meet. Well, at least not in these circumstances.

"My, my, look who's here, and all alone on top of that." That slithering voice could not be anyone else's but his. Just from that line alone she knew he had his mischievous smile spread all over his face.

Taking a deep breath, she turned to him. "Mitsuhide, what a surprise." And not a pleasant one she thought as she just stopped herself from rolling her eyes.

"Our lonely little chatelaine, so far away from the castle, is this one of yours adventures again?"

Narrowing her eyes, she gave no answer.

"Come on now, let me in on the secret. I'll do anything to help you."

She scoffs, clearly seeing him grinning like a Cheshire Cat, "Oh, wouldn't you just love that."

Her tea arrived at her table just as Mitsuhide's did. She smiled kindly and thanked the person while Mitsuhide softened his eyes as he observed her.

Still cautious of her surroundings, she took a sip of her tea. The sweet taste on her tongue soothed her nerves as her hands wrapped around the cup warmed her.

Mitsuhide was still seated at his table but he eyed her still. Feeling those eyes, she turned yet again and questioned him, "What are you doing here anyways? Weren't you supposed to be out on some important errand?"

His eyes and smile were unreadable again but in a teasing tone he said, "I could tell you, but what would I get in return?"

With a puzzled expression she shifted her body to face Mitsuhide seriously. He chuckled and drank all of his tea and then he placed the cup on the table and got up from his seat. Mitsuhide softly placed his hand on top of her head. As they looked at each other as he tapped his long fingers one by one, thinking what to do with this little prey of his. This resulted into a frustrated yet confused look from her.

Just as casually as he had settled his hand on her head, was just as casually as he drew it back. With a calm but somehow strained voice he gave her a warning, "I guess he'll be here soon. Is it really the best idea to leisurely enjoy tea?"

She widened her eyes and Mitsuhide started to walk out, "I would suggest you take the back exit on right, princess." Before stepping out the shop he smiled to himself remembering her contrast. She may show cautiousness near him, but she doesn't consider him threatening. She trusts his touch is not frightening and for now, that much is enough for him.

Just when Mitsuhide disappeared behind the curtains she stood up. Eyeing the main entrance and the back door, she started taking steps towards where Mitsuhide suggested. When she was there, she stopped and hesitated to take the right turn. The Mitsuhide she knows would much likely tease her and please his lord, and _that_ she knows from experience.

In result, she took the door at left.

The sun should be going down any minute now, she thought as she looked up at the sky. This door led to a very narrow alleyway, and she started to question her decision to take this exit.

Meanwhile in some distance at the other exit, Mitsuhide looked at the open ground but didn't see the one who interests him. With a distant smile he focused on his way back home.

The decision leading to the narrow alley seemed doubtful but turning back now may result in her capture. In some distant she could see the road toward the lake. Determined she started walking forward. It was quite dark where she was, and it was getting darker due to the evening sun slowly saying goodbye. The noises from the nearby shops were fading away as she focused to quickly get out from the narrow space. Slowly but surely was the alley starting to feel creepy, but the light at the end of it kept her going.

In an instant she heard a step and she stopped. And all too soon two hands were on her hips. Just as quickly she took hold of those hands and pushed them with all the might, but the person who held had much more control.

''Shhh…'' she heard from that person. She knew who it was.

The hands on her hips secured themselves there and one of them slowly and very sensually moved to take hold of her waist. She held her breath as her back pressed against his front, and as his soft huffs near her ear made her shiver.

She was under a spell, his spell, to be unable to move. Reacting to even the tiniest breaths he took against her neck made him too powerful. All of a sudden, his lips found her neck, leaving little kisses here and there. Wetting it out, smoothing it up to settle on a sensitive spot of hers to suckle there. She let out a shuddered moan, which wasn't that loud but, in the alleyway sounded 10 times more than normal. He then let his tongue move along her neck as if to calm his prey before his final act.

Though, before he could fulfil his mission, she decided to turn her head to face him. She called his name, but even before half of the words left her mouth, it was stopped by his sudden kiss. Both of them looked at each other, playfulness clearly visible in their eyes. She moved her whole body around this time to face him. His hands were still locked on her hips, having her just a flush away from him. She took the opportunity of her free hands to touch his warm cheeks and to have him in place as she moved closer to give a kiss of hers on his lips. This time their eyes were closed, cutting out the outer world and just enjoying each other's warmth. She moved her tongue along his bottom lip and nibbled it slightly right after, encouraging him to part his lips.

1 second, 2 seconds… nothing happened. Bothered she looked up and saw his teasing eyes were already staring down at her. With a smirk of her own she quickly moved her hand, before he could even react back, to his neck. Merely a slight scratch of her nails and he shivered and gasped. He reacted, almost automatically and took hold of her wrist but it didn't matter to her because she had already gotten what she wanted. She moved her lips and deepened the kiss. That action was enough to make them get lost even more. And they did get lost into the desire that was building up as their hands wandered all over each other's bodies.

In the mist of the make out, Nobunaga took hold of her wrists and backed off from the kiss. Confusion rose to her features due to the abrupt action, but realization soon came to her as she saw her lovers teeth.

Raising her eyes to meet his she said, ''I wouldn't expect you to be one of those who disobey the rules.''

He chuckled as he replied back nonchalantly, ''You do know that I always win and today is no different.''

''Not so fast Nobunaga, the sun has already said its goodbyes. You lost.''

With a conquering smile he leaned towards her, ''Hmm… is that so?'' though he may have asked it as a question it certainly didn't seem like he cared what the results of the bet was.

Soon an impish smile played on his lips and he tauntingly licked his teeth over with his tongue. It was impossible to not notice his fangs. He leaned even further towards her and yet again just like the first time he placed his mouth near her neck. His fangs bit very lightly over her skin and in that moment, she could feel goosebumps run all over her body.

He moved his hands down from her wrists to hold her hands and they both interlaced their fingers. He backed away to have a better look at her face. There was no doubt, if not for their stubbornness, both of them would've jumped on each other without a care in the world. But right now, was a question of their frisky pride.

Not letting him win over her she managed to say, ''The sun is already gone, admit it and we should go home.''

''When I caught you, the sun had yet to go down,'' Nobunaga replied back to her with her own words, ''admit it and we shall go home.''

''If none of us admits defeat, both of us will be here all night, Nobunaga''

''With you in my arms that's not a problem.''

As a heavy breeze blew past them, she couldn't help but feel the cold. Nobunaga noticed that and pulled her arms around his body, so they were protected by his heat and inside his haori. His arms gently wrapped around her and stroked her back with comforting motions. She looked up at him with clear eyes at first but soon enough resorted to snuggle him with a smile on her face. She held his back just like he did and listened to his steady heartbeat.

He nestled his chin over her head and talked once again, ''Are you sure you won't admit defeat?''

She shook her head.

''Well then, I shall admit defeat.''

''Huh?'' She abandoned the comforting sound of his heart and looked at him wanting to know what he was thinking, with eyes slightly wide and a dubious smile she stated, ''You are never the one to admit defeat, Nobunaga.''

His gaze was so full of affection as he kissed her forehead, ''I suppose this autumn has brought a change in me.'' He took hold of her hand, guiding her to follow him out from this dark alley, ''So what do you say, my love, shall we return home?''

Her heart swelled with love knowing the true intention behind his change of heart and by sharing a loving gaze of her own she responded by a nod of hers. They started walking hand in hand and she thought back about this silly adventurous bet of theirs. Maybe she shall reward his kindness when they get back to their room? She couldn't help but giggle about the fact that whatever Nobunaga does, he always wins in her eyes.


End file.
